


Dominion's Dissension

by Henantier



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Imperial victory, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Loving Marriage, Married Life, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Strong Female Characters, non-canon name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henantier/pseuds/Henantier
Summary: Sareia had worked tirelessly for years to become Guildmaster of Riften's Thieves Guild, even getting to enjoy her spoils of victory for a few weeks. Alas, her capability in the arts of stealth had gotten the best of her, and Sareia was called for a crucial job in the company of the Black-Briars.Accompanied by Ingun, she traveled to Valenwood in an endeavor to prevent the Aldmeri Dominion's agents from entering the Rift. It would be a long and arduous task, but even Sareia could see that it was a crucial one. A necessary end to the lavish and lengthy celebration of her crowning as Guildmaster has come.The night after the death of Mercer Frey, Sareia and Sapphire wed. An unsanctioned marriage, performed by Maramal's wife after he had fallen asleep, but a marriage nonetheless. Sapphire, devastated by Sareia's recent departure, has withdrawn into the depths of the Flagon, writing to her lover.





	Dominion's Dissension

**Sapphire's Journal**

**1st of First Seed, 4E207**

I'm sure she's in Valenwood by now. She went through Solstheim, traveled with a Dark Elf guild guide. They sure charge a hefty sum for a quick wave of their fingers. Though I'm positive Sareia has the money. That's not my concern.

The issue is that she's ignorant. Doesn't pay attention to politics. Barely noticed the civil war while it was happening, couldn't care less now that it's over. Why didn't Maven send Vex? That woman could blether about Ulfric's death for hours, only stopping for a breath when she ran out of mead. Vex is such an  ~~aggravating nuisance~~ blatant Imperial, so much that the Black-Briars wouldn't even think about having her befriend the Thalmor.

But Sareia? Sure, she's a master thief, an expert pickpocket, but a spy? A human among Bosmer couldn't blend in too long. A lot of bodies would need to fall for Sareia to succeed.

I just hope she's safe. When we got married, I promised I would guard her with my life. And now, four months later, she's alone with Maven's spoiled daughter, on a mission she's doomed to fail. If the Thalmor don't torture her to death, Ingun will. That woman doesn't have much self-control in the field of poisoning her friends. Delvin, as much of a, well, lovely person he is, isn't the best "acting guildmaster." He tries to hold it together in public, but a note to Brynjolf on his bedside told me that he wants it to be permanent. In other words, he wants Sareia out.

In other news, Maven's ecstatic that her daughter is finally gone. Twenty-two years of Ingun would also drive me mad. After they released Sibbi from the Riften jail, the entire city could hear the exasperated groan of his mother. As Jarl, I think she could put on more of a facade, but that's Sareia's job. I can't imagine how she landed the position as Thane under Maven. Even better reputation for the city, I tell you. What a nice lifestyle for her children, living in a palace, always getting every trinket they could ever want, so, so different from how I was. If only Father could have stayed with us a bit longer... 

But I digress. Since they hired a bard at the Flagon, I've been a bit busy pestering her about her dreamy self-written odes to Mercer Frey. Our guildmaster pre-Sareia wasn't handsome. Or gorgeous. Or whatever she calls him in her music. And it's not only her, it's all the new members. Frey was a tyrant. Even before his deception was exposed, he led the Guild with such control and power. I remember what he did to Vex when she failed a job. Grabbing the hilt of his sword, he slashed her upper thigh. Deeply. Everyone watched her scream and suffer. I remember us lifting her up, helping her take just a few steps for almost six months. We need Sareia back to teach the novices a lesson about the bastard she replaced. 

I'm getting some books shipped in from the College about Bosmeri culture. Maybe that's a way to keep in touch without paying exorbitant fees for a courier. The only reason I'm spending my precious septims on ink for this Eight-damned journal is so Sareia can have something to read when she gets back. If she gets back.

I'm looking up to see Cynric practicing archery and Vipir picking locks above my perch in the training room. All is well, even with her gone. It's been the same all seven years I've been here. I have a place here; I have a sense of community, something I've had nowhere else. 

I hear Delvin comforting a new member, a girl of thirteen. She had robbed Mistveil Keep, where the Black-Briars reside. Not a smart move. But I guess it worked out for her in the end, since Brynjolf recruited her rather than putting her to death. She trashed Ingun's room, too. If nothing else, I thank her for that.

The cistern's rushing is even, the whooshing water slowing my racing heart. Maybe it will all work out. My longing to be in my love's arms will be fulfilled soon enough. I just have to wait.

* * *

 

 

**31st of First Seed, 4E207**

**From the Desk of Sareia, Guildmaster**

Maven,

It's been 30 days since I reached the Valenwood border. It's pretty warm here, compared to Riften. If there weren't Thalmor everywhere I looked, I may even call it a nice place.

Ingun's been an alright companion. She hasn't blown our cover yet. That's all we need her for, right?

> "Sareia, I'm much more to you than _that_ , right?" Ingun asked sweetly.
> 
> I waved my hand, silencing her, and continued writing.

I met with the Falinesti emissary yesterday. His name is Salnir, and he's pretty gullible. That works in our favor. He's a friendly sort, not disdainful in the least. He invited us to a banquet next week, to introduce us to his Altmer superiors. Well, I was the only one formally invited. Ingun is coming anyway. We decided to take your advice and make a slow-acting poison that will affect each target at a different time.

> "That was my idea," Ingun said. "You forgot to mention that I'm using strictly Bosmeri plants. They're not used to those nutrients, so the poison will work a bit quicker. That was also my idea."

He gave me a set of gold-lined robes. They're a bit, well, short, but we'll make it work. There's no medium size with Thalmor apparel. Just tall, small, and cat. If there were any way to get them without breaking six lockpicks on Salmir's safe, they may actually need to expand their sizing.

They're for your daughter, by the way. Brynjolf's Amulet of Articulation can solve a lot of problems, but only on my end. Ingun will sneak into the dining hall beforehand, coat the plates using her poison, and get out. It's harder than it sounds. We'll see if she can actually do it. The alchemy is going well, at least; she's using Salmir's lab. Little does he know that the harmless girl making potions will be his downfall. Tell Brynjolf his gift is doing us some good.

How is the meadery doing? Last time I was in Riften, it was absolutely thriving. I only hope it keeps flourishing. How's the progress on the Haafingar branch? Managed to get Erikur's endorsement? You're the Jarl now, you can do whatever you want to get it. Isn't that a great perk? Oh wait, he's protected. Shadow damn it. But you'll find a way. You _always_ find a way.

Sincerely,

Sareia and Ingun

* * *

Sareia sealed the letter and handed it to a passing courier. Ingun sneered at him. "Black-Briar Manor in Riften. As. Quick. As. Possible." She bit her tongue, streaks of blood rushing up her teeth. 

The courier stepped back. Sareia pressed a septim into his trembling hand. "Don't mind her."

Ingun slapped her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! This one's a bit short, since there are only two letters, but look forward to a lot more. 
> 
> I'm open to feedback and/or constructive criticism; I love improving my writing.
> 
> And if you want to see more of Sareia, and general Elder Scrolls stuff, check out my Tumblr: henantier.tumblr.com


End file.
